Summer Promise
by Erodous
Summary: Not everything in this world are going to work out just as you planned it to be. Including friendship. But somehow, everything will work out.


"When we graduated, will we be able to be, just like this?"

Those words keep repeating itself inside Kuroko's mind. The word they said, and the promise they made.

.

Seirin isn't a bad place, but Kuroko has to admit that he misses his days at Teikou. His teammates actually, before they grew and changed into some self-centered, arrogant teenager. Now, August 31, Kuroko remembered, about those words. Back when he's still in Teikou.

**Flashback**

It was his second year as a Teikou student. They're supposed to have their summer vacation, and the teams practice's over already. But..

"Kurokocchi..! Quick! I'm not interested of being scolded!" the golden haired boy said with that cheerful smile of him.

Kuroko nodded and said with that monotone voice, along with the smile, "Alright, Kise-kun," While the tall, purple haired boy is still walking behind Kuroko, munching his snacks. The red haired captain is at the school roof, with their tan skinned ace. While their green haired shooter is waiting at the stairs, holding his beloved today's-lucky-item an annoying faced parrot doll.

Once he saw a strand of golden hair, Midorima said, "You're late, captain's gonna scold us," Kise grins and apologize innocently, then he open the door to rooftop. Akashi is playing with a red scissor, while Aomine lays at the rooftop.

"How long does it take you to get there?" the captain said nonchalantly. Kise remain silent, the captain's gaze always startled him.

Kuroko then said, "Sorry, Akashi-kun, it's just that you call us to come at this late of night,"

Akashi clicked his tongue, and said, "Tch, I'll just save the scold for later, I call you because Daiki want to say something," The four of them remain silent, the shock was too great for them to bear.

_Akashi did something on someone else's wish?_ Great. Now the Generation of Miracle got some real miracle.

"I did that because today is his birthday. At least I should appreciate him," Akashi explained, obviously knowing what are in his member's mind.

Midorima calms down and said, "And what's with that, _now_?"

Aomine sit, then grin and said, "Just lay here, and close your eyes," Kise pulls Kuroko's arm and lay down beside Aomine, he then closed his eyes. Kuroko follows and lay down, Midorima soon follows, and last, Akashi lay down, making an imperfect circle.

After a moment of silence, Aomine said, "Now, open it," and so they do. Kise let out a low gasp, what they see, are stars. At the summer, midnight, and the perfect weather to see them glowing. They're shining perfectly, as if they want to be seen.

"It's beautiful," Kuroko said.

Aomine nodded happily, "indeed it is!"

They're happy, at least Midorima's not angry about being called out at such a time anymore. Murasakibara, well, looks like he's happy, hard to tell from that face and munching sound of him. A long moment of silence followed, nothing would interrupt their moment of happiness, nothing except Momoi's shrill voice.

"Hey..! There you go again, forgetting about me!?"

Aomine sighed, "Oh damn it, Satsuki, you always interrupt at the best moment,"

Satsuki mumbled, "It's not like you're doing something big or what,"

Their fight continues for a few minutes until Akashi's voice cut off, "Satsuki. Daiki," And they shut their mouth.

Kise chuckled a bit, then he said, "When we graduated, will we be able to be, just like this?"

Midorima give him a 'huh?' look. Kise grins widely and said, "I mean, next years, and so on, I want us to meet like this again," for a moment, only Murasakibara's munching can be heard.

Then Aomine sits down and give Kise an annoying look, "You sounded like an old man, Kise,"

Midorima nod in agreement, "So teens did grow up fast," he said sarcastically.

Kise give them an awkward, angry smile, and said, "Sorry? We are the same age, Midorimacchi!"

Aomine smirked playfully, "I don't think I have a classmate like you, Ojii-chan?" he said, tease Kise even more.

Midorima said calmly, "Same goes here, who are you, Ojii-san?"

Kise fakes a cry, "You're so mean, Midorimacchi..! Right, Kurokocchi?" he stare hopefully at Kuroko.

The phantom player said with that stoic face of his, "Sorry, you got the wrong person," disappointed, and shocked, Kise squeal.

"Even you too?"

A snipping sound cut off their little fight, "My, my, where does those sounds come from, I wonder..?" Akashi sits down and glare at the four of them, no matter how stupid they are, they value their life more than their stupid drabbles. Momoi just chuckled, watching the childish act of her beloved friend. The Generation of Miracle, above all. Not every person could witness this, right?

After a moment of silence, Murasakibara said.

"He.., I agree with Kise-chin," his voice sounded as bored as ever, "I think," he continues,

All the rainbow-haired members smiles. Well, except Midorima. Damned Tsundere. If you wanna smile, smile already. Even Murasakibara and Akashi looks happy.

"If that's it, all of you, come here," only the captain could own that demanding voice tone. And nobody is stupid enough to disobey him. So they sits down and focused their eyes on Akashi. The red haired boy pulls out his hand. Neither of his members understand what does that mean. Or, perhaps they are too scared to understand. Then Murasakibara, their tall, glutton Center do a act of bravery by putting his hands on Akashi's. Kise and Aomine let out a quite loud "Eek!?" Which blessed them with Akashi's deathglare.

"Under _my_ hand, Atsushi," command Akashi. Of course the purple haired boy just nodded and place his hand under Akashi's.

"What're you all waiting for? I don't always do this, you know," Akashi said while glaring the other members. Kise and Aomine immediately puts their hand under Akashi's and Murasakibara's hands. Kuroko and Midorima followed soon after that.

"Well then, I hereby command you all—" said Akashi before he got cut off by a stupid, navy blue haired guy.

"What are we doing anyway?" he asks. Akashi smiles and gives Aomine a glare, but Kuroko could see a slight blush on his white cheeks.

"Let me do this for you, Akashicchi..! I'm the one who want it, anyway," Kise said with a big smile on his childish face. And he began talking.

"I'm not commanding you, of course. Im not Akashicchi. But I want you to understand that I will be really glad if you listen to what I'm going to say, so would you—"

"Get to the point already!" said Aomine impatiently.

Kise squeal and then said, "_Minna_, promise me that we will do this again."

Midorima and Aomine give him another 'huh?' but Kise quickly continues before they could throw out any objection.

"Promise me that we will gather again, just like this, for the coming years," he said. But then he continues, "That's what Akashicchi's going to say, right?" asked him cheerfully, ignoring the snipping sounds of a certain scissor.

Kuroko stares at Akashi, who refused to show any expression. But still, Kuroko saw a slight blush on his face, but it's gone when Akashi realized Kuroko is staring at him. Somehow that reaction is cute enough for Kuroko, since he smiled and talk.

"I promise, Kise-kun," he said.

"If Kuro-chin promise, I will.." said Murasakibara, he didn't really care about it either..

"Well, Tetsu-kun's promised. Count me in!" said Momoi cheerfully.

Nobody answer their words. Until Akashi said, "Daiki, Shintaro,"

Before he could continue, Midorima clicked his tounge.

"Fine, I don't want to die yet," said their proudful shooter, his cheeks turning red.

"I would be very busy with Mai-chan, so I'll pass.." said Aomine awkwardly before Momoi cuts him.

"Dai-chan, you _pervert_..!"

All of the boys giving Aomine a disgusted look. While Akashi shakes his head and said, "So poor of you, you could be a great basketball player someday..," any person could see that he's taking out his scissor.

Hearing, and seeing the killing intent from Akashi, Aomine quickly said, "Okay, I'm in! I promise!"

"It's a promise, then!" said Kise. All of them, except Akashi, nods.

It should be a promise that they wouldn't break.

Yeah. It _should_ be.

**Flashback End**

"Kuroko, you're not going home?" Kagami's voice stopped Kuroko's flashback. He realized he's sitting on a bench at the gym, alone with Kagami. Ah, he remember, they just finished practicing. It must've been late.

"Where are the other?" ask Kuroko while he's packing his belongings.

"They went home already! It's rare to see you daydreaming, though, what happened?" said Kagami while he checked his phone.

"Kagami-kun, what time is it?" ask Kuroko as he wears his shirt and take his bag.

"Huh? It's already 10 p.m." Kagami's words stopped Kuroko at his place.

_For god's sake, it's late._ _Should I go? It's really late, though_.

Nothing except silence while Kuroko's making up his mind.

_I will go_. He thought, finally deciding.

After that moment, Kagami ask Kuroko, "Kuroko, what—"

"Sorry, Kagami-kun, I have to go. Thanks for waiting for me, but just go home, please," said Kuroko and he rush out of the gym, leaving Kagami there with a shocked face.

_I have to get there quickly!_ That's the only thing in Kuroko's head.

Last year, he didn't come, he stopped playing basketball, so what's the point of that promise? Or so he thought. Up until today, Kuroko is regretting his behavior. He acts too carelessly, when he met Kise again, he realized that he's just too stupid that he left his team.

Kuroko's feet runs. It takes some time to get to his Middle school building, however somehow, he barely managed it before midnight. And there he is, standing in front of the locked Teikou Middle School gate. Panting, sweating, hoping that he's not too late.

Kuroko was about to open the gate when he realized something.

_Even if I meet them, what should I do? What would I say? I leave them for 2 year.._

That thought is making him really nervous. Not to mention that two of the GoM are not in Tokyo. Akita and Kyoto is not that close from Tokyo.

_What's the point of coming here, anyway?_

Kuroko stand still in front of the gate. He abandoned his teammates, his friends. And yet he still wishes to meet them again? Sometimes, Kuroko could be the most selfish of people. And he's aware of it. But there's no disadvantage if he come, though, so he pushed the gate. But of course, any gate would be locked at midnight. Especially a school's gate.

"I should just climb it, then," Kuroko mumbles and he did climbed the gate. It's not really tall, though.

.

Corridor. Classes. Gym. Cafeteria. School yard. Teacher's room. AV room. Club room. Changing room. Library. Science laboratory. Even toilets. Kuroko checked every singles room in the building, but nobody's here. He even checked the rooftop, where he is standing right now.

His friends are not here.

Akashi is not there. Aomine is not there. Kise is not there. Neither Murasakibara, not even Momoi.

Kuroko is standing alone in the place he loved so much. The memories he loved so much. So much that it hurts.

So he exit the building.

_Is two year's too long for them to wait?_

_Is it too long that they finally leave me?_

_Is it too long that they hate me?_

_They hate me? Do they?_

A flash of light reflects the tears on Kuroko's cheek. So the bluenette turns his head, searching for that flash's source. And he saw a fireworks. A red one, followed by a yellow one, and many other colours. It reminded him of the rainbow haired members. But it's no use remembering it now, so Kuroko wiped his eyes and decided to go home. He walks down the stairs while wiping his eyes. Trying to stop the tears from his blue eyes.

.

Standing in front of the school gate again. With a different feeling inside his heart, Kuroko is repeating things. Somebody is still playing those fireworks. Kuroko thought that perhaps they have forgotten.

_Well, I didn't keep the promise last year, anyway_

It would be the best if he leave them for real. It would be better if he just bury those memories and move on. It would be better if he forget them. Just leave them like nothing ever happened. But, like hell Kuroko could—or would—do such cruel things? He can't forget them. No matter what they didi, Kuroko loves his teammates. Akashi. Kise. Midorima. Murasakibara. Momoi. And Aomine. No, he could never did that to them. Though forgetting them might be the only possible way to push away the pain in his heart.

Kuroko was walking to Maji Burger, planning to comfort himself, when he heard a voice from the basket court near Maji Burger

"It's already late, Ryouta, Why don't you go home?"

Only one person could ever talk with that tone.

Kuroko, on reflex, turned his head. Looks like his middle school experience was still on him. None of the Miracles are going to ignore their captain's voice. Including Kuroko.

When he turned his head, other voice said.

"I'm not leaving if Kurokocchi haven't got here yet…!"

Kuroko could see strands of blonde hair when the person who is talking stands. Only one person would call him that way.

So Kuroko quickly go to the court. When he enters it, all the rainbow colored eyes are staring to him. Yes, Kuroko could see Akashi's heterochromatic. Kise's honey-colored. Aomine's dark eyes and skin. Momoi's long hair. Midorima's glasses. And he could see a bag of snacks in Murasakibara's hand.

"You all—" Kuroko were cut off.

"Kurokocchi…!"

"Tetsu-kun..!"

Two person hugs him tightly.

"Kise-kun? Momoi-san?" Kuroko tries to ask while the two are hugging him tightly.

"I miss you, Tetsu-kun…" Momoi's voice faded off.

"Kurokocchi.. You're late..!" Kise said, and he let go of the hug.

Kuroko stand still. Really, he don't know how to react. This is surprising.

"Hey, Tetsu, we only have some fireworks left, come on..!" Aomine's voice brought him back to consciousness. Kuroko's still quiet, though.

"Well then, why don't we launch it together, Tetsuya, Daiki?" said their captain and he stands up.

Kuroko gives him a slight smile, and he walk to Aomine's side.

"Well then, let's launch our Kurokocchi-hair-colored-fireworks..!" said Kise and he grab Kuroko's hand.

"My hair-colored-fireworks?" asked Kuroko, confused.

"We search for fireworks that would match our hair color, and we haven't launch yours yet, Kuroko," said the green haired shooter and he set up some fireworks.

"Let's do it together," said Akashi and he take out a lighter from his pocket.

All of them nods and they circled the standing firework. Akashi lit up the firework and he walked back when it flies to the starry night sky.

"Hey, where's the fireworks?" Kise said and he mumbles while observing the dark sky.

"Nah.. it's fine.." said Aomine, "This way, it imitates Tetsu even more,"

"But I can't see it?"

"That's what I'm talking about, just like Tetsu, right?" Aomine explained again.

"Does firework could use misdirection?" asked Midorima with a 'huh' looks on his face.

"I should have known it, that one is a failed product, I'll go buy some more," said Akashi and he was about to leave when Kuroko pulls his sleeve.

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

"No need, it's fine Akashi-kun, really," Kuroko said with a low voice.

Akashi remained silent. And he asks in a low voice, almost whispering.

"Why are you crying, Tetsuya?" asked Akashi.

"You should've known, right?"

"You're complicated, no need to cry," said Akashi and he pat Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko, who was already on verge of tear, really did cry.

Kuroko can't stop, his tears just won't stop. He was far too happy that he forgot to smile. He was far too happy that he forgot to thank them. He was too happy that he couldn't say any words properly.

Akashi smiled and grabbed Kuroko's hand. "Idiot, don't cry," he said.

"Aka-chin, I'm out of snacks.." said the tall boy, Akashi nodded.

"Why don't we go to Maji, then?" he offered and their center smiles excitedly.

"Let's go, then, Tetsu-kun..!" said Momoi. Kuroko smiles a bit and let Momoi pushed him forward, while Akashi's pulling his hand.

.

Kuroko sits down, Momoi besides him, Midorima and Akashi are in front of him. While Kise and Aomine are off to the counter, they're unlucky enough to lost in _janken_. They would have to donate their pocket money to feed their tall, glutton center who is ordering many foods. Luckily Kagami wasn't here.

.

After some moments, the three of them came back, along with their orders. Once they've taken their seats, Kuroko slurped his milkshake.

Kise look really uneasy, Aomine and Momoi was exceptionally silent. Muraskibara doesn't eat as much as he used to be, Midorima is as silent as always, but even Akashi seems a bit uneasy.

Kuroko, can't bear this awkwardness any longer, said, "You are quiet,"

Momoi, Aomine, and Kise stares each other and shouts together, "Forgive me, Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko throws them a confused look, though it's hard to tell from that face, "What..?"

"I didn't keep our promise last year," said Kise awkwardly. Aomine looks away.

"Neither did I," he said, Momoi nods in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu-kun," she said.

"Really, I'm sorry, Kurokocchi..! Please don't hate me..!"

"Tetsu, we're friends, right?" Aomine said with a puppy eyes on his face.

"Tetsu-kun, I love you..!"

In the middle of those drabbles, Kuroko just smiled,

_How idiot I am.. to think that they would hate me.._

_I should have known, it's totally impossible.._

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand, "Tetsuya," he said.

Kuroko looks up and nods, "Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Let me tell you two things, first, you're not the only one, and second, we don't hate you," Akashi said and he tighten his grip on Kuroko's hand.

Kuroko didn't say a word. Then Akashi smile, just slightly, but still worth calling a smile, and said, "You didn't fulfill the promise? Neither did I, or Shintaro, or Atsushi,"

Kuroko nods again, "I'm sorry Akashi-kun," he whispered. Akashi pats his head, and Kuroko didn't slap his hand away. He was stupid enough to think that they hate him. Kuroko loves them. They loves Kuroko. That's the only thing that's matter.

Kuroko would never hate them. They would never hate him. Kuroko was too happy. Those warm tears are running down on Kuroko's cheek.

"I told you, no need to cry, you're not the only one," Akashi said and he grabbed Kuroko's hand again.

"Kuro-chin.. don't cry.. do you want my Pocky?" Murasakibara offered while he's pushing a box of Pocky to Kuroko's hand.

Kuroko just shook his head and smiled. There's no rainbow without rain right? And they are the rainbow itself.

"Thanks," he said.

Kise laughed and said, "We'll keep it next year, right?"

All the members smiled and said, "Of course..!"

.

Meanwhile, outside of Maji Burger.

Kagami stands in front of Maji's entrance.

"That guy.., I was worried and he was eating with his middle school friends?" he sulked and turned back to walk home. Kagami checked his cellphone and sighed. It's already late.

"Jeez. What a troublesome guy," he said and he walked home, leaving Kuroko with the Teikous.


End file.
